The present invention relates to improvements to packaging and more particularly but not exclusively, the present invention relates to packaging and packaging handling apparatus for bulk materials such as powdered or granulated material including milk powder. However it is to be appreciated that the present invention has application wherever any material is required to be packaged.
In the case of bulk material such as milk powder, various forms of packages have been proposed which will facilitate the packages being filled, transported, and subsequently emptied. In the case of a food product such as a milk powder there needs of course to be the observance of strict hygiene requirements and various complex packages have been proposed which will eliminate or at least substantially minimise the chance of contamination of the food product. In such instances an inevitable result has been a package of complexity and attendant costs which is also typically difficult to use. In practice, it can require the sealing and unsealing of various layers which avoid dust, dirt or other contaminants and including human contact, from contaminating the contained product.
In the packaging of bulk materials, there have also been various proposals which will facilitate the packaging, storage and transport of large quantities of material in various forms of containers. One such proposal is the subject of various patents such as New Zealand patent 233690 relating to what is known as the GAMBO (trade mark) bag which by its construction enables a substantially square shape to be retained even after the bag has been filled.
The present invention has particular application to its use with a GAMBO bag but those skilled in the engineering and the packaging arts will appreciate that the present invention will find application in improving the packaging and handling of numerous other types of packaging including but not limited to large plastic bags of the GAMBO type.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a packaging means and/or method which will overcome or at least obviate disadvantages in presently available packaging or at least will provide the public with a useful choice.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.